Beauty And The Beast
by AMessofADreamerx
Summary: As Dean examined the rose, the red light began to fade, and gold took its place. Gold erupted along it, through the stem and onto the petals, causing him to drop it. The light didn't just stop there; it got brighter and taller, and when it began burning his eyes, Dean covered them. He opened them again when he suddenly heard the intake of breath, coming from right in front of him.
1. A Tune As Old As Song

**A Tune As Old As Song**

There are a lot of mysterious things in the bunker that belonged to elite scholar group, the Men of Letters. The supernatural hunting brothers Sam and Dean Winchester are currently finding that out, as they reside in the building now. These things are mostly in sight… but there are some that are not. However it doesn't take much to find a hidden mysterious thing. Just an eye lingered too long in one place, catching something slightly out of place, or a creaking floorboard that never meant anything before, but a movie had just been watched where a creaking floorboard did mean something. Or perhaps a moment of rage and needing something to release frustrations in to, and the thing closest was a wall; a wall in a room that originally belonged to someone who had something to hide.

It was the last thing that caused Dean Winchester to uncover this particular mysterious thing- person. Women… There was a mark on his arm, a mark that caused him to count his seconds. The mark was a side effect of a curse he willingly placed on himself, to save his younger brother, Sam. This whole-risking-your-life-to-save-your-brother thing wasn't new to them, and odds are it will happen again. Odds are it was happening soon, as an unnatural craving to kill threatened to overpower Dean, soon to destroy him. And Sam wasn't going to have it.

Unfortunately till then, the older brother was going to suffer. Nightmares sometimes plagued his sleep. Hallucinations sometimes plagued his opened eyes. And Dean had to be strong enough to pull himself out when it caused his craving to flare. Tonight, he did so by punching a wall. A fist size hole resided by his bed, but that wasn't the unusual thing.

It was the glowing red light that lit up the hole. His urge to kill momentarily forgotten, he bent down with pursed lips, and pulled more of the splintering wood away to find what the light was radiating from.

What Dean found surprised him. Because all he found a single red rose, pulsing a similar glow. He slowly reached his hand in and as gently as his rough hands could muster, he picked it up by the stem, avoiding the thorns.

"The hell…" He muttered, bringing the flower to his face.

Though what happened next surprised him even more. As Dean examined the rose, the red light began to fade, and gold took its place. Gold erupted along it, through the stem and unto the petals, causing him to drop it. The light didn't just stop there; it got brighter and taller, and when it began burning his eyes, Dean covered them.

He opened them again when he suddenly heard the intake of breath, coming from right in front of him. His hazel-green eyes met a startling blue a few inches from his face and he stumbled back, grabbing the nearest thing he could as a weapon. But upon finding his footing again and preparing to attack, he found it was just a girl.

Well, for more detail, a naked girl with pale skin and long brown hair. A pale naked girl still glowing gold, and very lacking of a red rose surrounding anywhere near her.

"You-I- _what_ …" Dean stuttered, trying to take in what just happened. A red light from the hole in the wall, the light coming from a rose, him touching the rose, and the rose… turning into this women?

She breathed deep and slow again, and he watched her chest move with it before catching her eyes again. He was momentarily speechless, as he really couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful girl, much less having such a beautiful girl standing naked before him.

" _What_ ," Dean tried again, swallowing to keep his thoughts in check, "just happened?"

The girl breathed so deeply, shutting her eyes, and reveled in it. He watched every movement, it was like she had never breathed before, and he tried to think of what she could be… but she looked so human.

She began to speak, causing Dean to snap his attention back to her face. "You broke me from my curse."

"You were a… flower," He stated rather dumbly, but she shook her head.

"Not just a flower, but a rose. Something of much significance to me," She sighed very sadly, eyes glazing over as she remembered. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her face at the memories.

"Who are you?" Dean asked gently, wondering how his night of nightmares had turned into a night of naked crying women. This would have been a good thing had there been no crying involved.

"My name is Belle," She sniffled slightly, looking down, and crossing her arms. He knew this wasn't a time for lust, so he grabbed a flannel shirt dangling from the chair behind him, and handed it to her.

Though Belle hadn't seemed too concern with her nudity, she took it and slipped it on. "Thank you."

"What happened?" He asked another question, trying to speak in a soothing tone. Dean wanted to call for Sammy, for he was the sensitive brother but he didn't want to startle the girl. Belle. A fragile, delicate vibe surrounded her.

"First, I must know who you are," Belle said, watching him with slight suspicion.

"I'm Dean-" He began, but she abruptly cut him off.

"Are you a Man of Letters?" She asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Dean paused, trying to decide whether she wanted him to be or not to be. Wide eyes, scared face. Probably not, but something couldn't bring him to lie to her.

"Reformed. They had a stick up their ass, but my brother, Sam, and I, don't. We're hunters first and foremost," He admitted to her. "Now you go."

"How long have I…" Belle trailed off, unable to ask the question. Her fear was evident on her face, and Dean could feel his heartstrings tugging for her. Which surprised him, it was a feeling he'd lacked for a while now.

"Been a flower- rose, sorry," He corrected himself at the look she gave him, "Been a rose?" She nodded once. "Well, it's 2015. What does that mean to you?"

But she was silent and didn't answer her questions, her eyebrows scrunched as she thought.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Dean tried again. She brought her sad eyes to meet his.

"Sebastian. I-he-we… fought. I had angered him, and…" A gasp escaped when memories began to flood her. "Adam. Oh, my Beast. They killed him."

"Wait a minute," Dean paused, something dawning on him, "Beast? And your name is Belle? The rose… Any chance you've encountered talking teacups and a puppy dog footrest?"

Belle looked at him curiously. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I don't know. There might be multiple books and movies called Beauty and the Beast. This man is a douche and a witch curses him into a beast, giving him a mirror and a rose, and he must, you know, find true love by the time the last pedal falls, yadiyada…"

"Adam wasn't cursed by a witch… he just didn't know how to control it. Well, originally. He was because he accidentally killed her son, and that was the curse for revenge, but he broke it. However he still couldn't control that Beast part of him sometimes, but he just needed help…" Belle tried to defend it, but as she spoke she realized she wasn't really helping her beloved Adam. She added softly, " _My_ help. I promised. I failed him."

"O-kay… sounds like he got what he had comin' to me," Dean commented with a shrug, and she flinched. He sighed inwardly. He should have gotten his brother.

"He was a good man, Dean. If they had given him a chance, if they hadn't shot first and asked questions later… he would still be here," Belle finished in a broken voice.

"Okay, all right, well. We can debate on this later," he said this, but his voice was pretty set. He knew his opinion on this wasn't going to change, "Right now I'd like to know how me touching the flower-rose broke the curse."

Belle shrugged, unable to look at Dean. "Just because I broke one curse, doesn't mean I know about them all."

"Heh. Well anyways, let me get my brother and we'll get this all sorted out. Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll grab you some of my friend's clothes too. She should be your size. I think," He said, appraising her again.

"Thank you, Dean," She whispered with a slight smile, smoothing out some of the worry lines on her young face. Not lined with scars and no eyes that have seen war. Belle was just an innocent.

As he made that realization, he stood there awkwardly for a moment, "Sure, no problem."

* * *

Oh hello there! So this a Beauty and the Beast twist quite like the Wizard of Oz one. Writing things like this is one of my favorite things :) I've got this mostly written. It will not be long at all, maybe four or five chapters, and those most likely will be on the shorter size as well. I hope you like it! Let me know!

\- Anna :D


	2. Bittersweet & Strange

_AN:_ _Hey y'all! I added a new bit at the end here, so if you've already read, just go down to the last paragraph. Unless you need a refresher, because I'm writing the next chapter now and hopefully will post it within the next couple of days! - Anna :)_

 **Bittersweet And Strange**

"Hey Sam, there's a naked girl in my room who needs our help," Dean said in a way of greeting as he walked into the dining room.

A look of disgust crossed his brother's face, who was hunched over his laptop. "I'm not doing a three-some with you, Dean."

He'd open his mouth to explain farther, but then his face mirrored Sam. "Ew. No. _No_ , there was a rose in my wall and I touched it and it turned into a girl named Belle. She's spewing stories about a beast and talking houseware and I guess being a flower she had no clothes on so when she changed—"

"I'm not watching porn with you either—" Sam cut him off, absentmindedly. He blinked a couple times, trying to clear his blurry eyes. But he'd been at this too long.

"God Sam, no- just, no. There is an actual cursed rose-turned-girl in my room who needs our help – Ugh, I can't say anything now without sounding dirty, thanks to you," Dean tried to reiterate, sighing in annoyance.

His brother finally looked at him with interest and slammed his computer shut and he added, "Her name is Belle, and she's rambling on about the Beast and household appliances."

"Like… Beauty and the Beast, the Disney princess story?" Sam asked, rubbing curious but still tired eyes.

" _Technically_ she wasn't a princess…" Dean corrected, but the look he got from Sam caused him to continue on, "Apparently what we know is a bit off. So the Beast wasn't cursed into a beast, but was cursed by a witch because he lost control and killed her son. Sounds like some sort of Were or something maybe, but that curse is broken with Belle, but he's still a beast. They cross the Man of Letters and he gets killed and somewhere in between that and now Belle fight with one Sebastian and was cursed into a rose, and then I…" He trailed off, because he really didn't know what he had done.

"And you just come and touch it, and poof, she's a women?" Sam tried to finish for him, and he nodded, "No wonder why there was no sequel to the movie," The younger brother commented thoughtfully.

"Makes sense," Dean shrugged, before adding, "But yeah, she's really naked in my room, man. I was going to grab some of Charlie's clothes and try to get the rest of the story out of her."

"Sounds good. I'll go the library to see if they made a note of her anywhere," Sam said as he stood up and stretched, his bones popping.

"Wait for me to see her. She's just… she just seems fragile. Don't want to overwhelm her," The older brother added, before heading out the room to Charlie's room.

Sam's mind was truthfully very heavy with Dean-related things. Like the Mark of the Damned book hidden in an old wooden box in his room. He was at a loss to what he should do with it… as he's been told plenty of times it was nearly impossible to translate. '

He forced those thoughts out of his head as he entered a library, as he needed his all as they begin this new case. The Book was safe in a spell-warded box for now. Nobody knew he had it.

There was a loud thump when Sam entered the library and he immediately tensed, his hand hovering over where a knife was located on his body. He froze when he found what he currently faced… a young women in nothing but a flannel shirt that stood with open hands in surrender and a book bent up on the floor at her feet.

"Oh," Sam said, momentarily unable to think of anything else to say. She warily eyed his hand, and he found the knife had made its way out of its hiding spot. "Sorry," He added, putting the weapon away, and placing his arms at his side, lose fingered to show he had nothing in his hands. "You must be Belle. I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

Belle nodded before saying in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry. I ought've not came here. Dean is probably expecting me in his chambers. But, but… there is so much knowledge in this room. It brings me comfort."

"Don't worry about it. I came in for the same reason as you, for knowledge. I was checking if they had mentioned you in anything in here," Sam explained, and she smiled softly.

"Thank you, but you will not find anything in here on me, I'm afraid. I rather humiliated Sebastian. I do not think he would have documented our encounter, nor would he have been truthful in it had he done so," Belle replied. Her voice was so melodious and clear, and Sam had a moment's thought of how he perfectly matched her delicate looking body.

"Will you tell us what happened then, Belle?" He asked, gently. Belle's mouth opened to reply, but she didn't get a chance to answer.

"Sammy!" Dean suddenly called from down the hall, "I lost her!"

"No, Dean, she's in here!" Sam replied back, eyes on Belle. Cautiousness edged his shout back, but she did not flinch. They must not mistake beauty for weakness, he realized, sizing her up. Fragile, delicate as she may look, she must have been through a hell of a lot to get here.

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed in relief, rounding the corner into the library.

"I will," Belle finally answered when he walked in, "If you tell me your story first."

* * *

Now enlightened on Dean's current situation, Belle had many thoughts flying through her mind. A different curse, but generally the same outcome. Bloodshed. Death. And it was uncontrollable. Her heart ached for her Adam.

However as Dean told his story, she noticed he told it in a detached way. Like it didn't matter and it was all over, and there was no point in even discussing it. He was adamant there was no other future for him, Belle could see that clearly. He'd given up.

Sam warily watched him as he spoke. His face was etched in exhaustion, but there was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, even though it has all but left Dean's. He held out hope for his brother. He would not give up, and he would go through hell and back for his brother's salvation.

He would break the curse, Belle felt sure looking at him. But at what cost?


End file.
